<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can see the light, I don’t wanna let go by CanaryWarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418320">I can see the light, I don’t wanna let go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior'>CanaryWarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cameron is evil in this, Courtney isn't Starman's daughter, Found Family, Gen, Henry is alive, but I love him in canon, i ship him and Courtney in the show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The JSA comes face to face with an evil Cameron Mahkent, when a surprising face shows itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel &amp; Yolanda Montez &amp; Rick Tyler &amp; Courtney Whitmore, Cameron Mahkent &amp; Courtney Whitmore, Courtney Whitmore &amp; Henry King Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I can see the light, I don’t wanna let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So in this, Jordan dies and it sets Cameron on a villainous path. I love Cameron and I ship him and Courtney, but this is an idea that popped into my head after episode 10.<br/>Title from ‘Resuscitate’ by Fireflight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You killed my father!” An angry Cameron Mahkent yelled at Courtney. He couldn’t believe it. The girl he had a major crush on killed his father. </p>
<p>Courtney flinched at the sound of his voice. She never heard Cameron raise his voice. He was always so gentle and sweet. “Your father was a supervillain! He killed Joey and a lot of other people! He tried to kill Beth and me! He wasn’t a good guy!”</p>
<p>“He was still my father! He was the only parent I had left!”</p>
<p>“Joining the ISA isn’t going to bring him back! It will only cause more people to die!” Courtney tried to reason with him. </p>
<p>“Court, I don’t think this is working,” Yolanda whispered. </p>
<p>“If my father was with them, then he had a good reason!”</p>
<p>Rick had enough of this. “Listen, do you really want to be on the same team as a man who killed his own son in cold blood? Who had killed his own wife ten years ago?” Rick didn’t like Henry, but he didn’t deserve to die. Henry had helped them in the end, and deep down, Rick really wanted him to be alive.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Cameron questioned. </p>
<p>“Brainwave killed Henry! His own son!” Beth exclaimed. She was still reeling from Henry’s death. He chose the side of good, and saved them.</p>
<p>“We were there when it happened,” Yolanda mentioned, feeling choked up at the thought of her ex boyfriend. She hated him for the longest time, but when he died to save her friends, she realized that he changed. He was a good guy who just wanted to be loved.</p>
<p>“He died for us,” Courtney said softly. The guy who she thought was her cousin. Only to find out that he wasn’t and that Starman wasn’t her father. Henry died thinking he had a good family member, and she found solace in that thought. </p>
<p>Cameron scoffed. “Is that why you killed my father? To avenge Henry King of all people? I thought you all hated him.”</p>
<p>“Up until the end, at least,” Yolanda said softly. </p>
<p>Courtney pleaded with the boy she had feelings for. “I didn’t mean to kill him. It just happened. He was trying to kill me and my mom and Pat. He hurt Beth. We fought, and he ended up dying. Please, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident.”</p>
<p>Frost was emitting from Cameron’s hands. It wasn’t clear if Cameron was aware of it, but Beth noticed.</p>
<p>“Guys, his hands…”</p>
<p>Rick’s eyes widened. “Oh, crap!”</p>
<p>Courtney put her hands up. “Cameron, please try to calm down.” If Henry had developed his powers, of course Cameron would now too.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to calm down, Court.” Cameron, desperate to get revenge on the girl who took his father from him, raised his hand.</p>
<p>“Cameron, please, don’t do this,” Courtney begged, knowing how powerful and dangerous Icicle was.</p>
<p>“I have to.” A blast of ice shot out of Cameron’s hands in Courtney’s direction. </p>
<p>Courtney braced herself for the impact, filling her head with thoughts of her mom, Pat, Mike, and her friends. However, the ice blast seemingly stopped a few inches from her face. It wasn’t moving at all.</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking dare, Mahkent. That is my cousin,” Henry King Jr. declared, entering the room with his hand held out, controlling the ice. He sent it flying against a wall.</p>
<p>“Henry?!” The JSA said in unison. </p>
<p>Yolanda ran up to the redhead. She cautiously reached her hand out, touching his shoulder softly. “How?”</p>
<p>Henry’s expression softened at his ex girlfriend. “I created a forcefield around myself at the last second. I had some trouble with it though, and I wasn’t able to move anything for a while. I think it was because of the stress and panic. And then I did it, I freed myself. I came looking for you guys, and I found you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here,” Yolanda admitted.</p>
<p>“Me, too,” Beth piped up.</p>
<p>“I’ll deny it if you tell anyone this, but I am, too,” Rick said.</p>
<p>Courtney ran into Henry’s arms, and hugged like. Unlike the first time, Henry made sure to hug her back. She was his family.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me!” Cameron exclaimed. “You survived.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did, Mahkent,” Henry shot back, letting go of Courtney. “I can’t believe you liked this guy, Courtney. You could do better.”</p>
<p>“Henry!” Courney said indignantly. </p>
<p>Rick snickered. “He’s got a point, you know. I always thought there was something off about him.”</p>
<p>“Woah!” Beth and Yolanda suddenly dodged an ice blast that Cameron sent their way. </p>
<p>“Are you two okay?” Courtney asked, worried. She relaxed when the two brunettes nodded at her as they got up from the floor. “What the hell? I thought you just wanted to kill me! They didn’t even do anything! Your father tried to kill Beth, even!”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Rick and Henry were both filled with anger when they saw that Cameron tried to kill two innocent teenage girls who they cared about. Rick couldn’t lose Beth and Yolanda. Henry cared about the two of them too, Yolanda was his ex who he hurt and Beth was always so sweet and gave him a chance. Cameron tried to kill his cousin and two friends.</p>
<p>Both guys thought the same thing: Hell no.</p>
<p>Henry used his powers to knock Cameron backwards. Rick ran up to him and punched him. “Stay down, Mahkent,” Hourman growled before walking towards his friends.</p>
<p>Cameron’s skin began turning icy blue. His complexion was soon replaced by smooth ice that looked like a second skin.</p>
<p>“Behind you!” Yolanda screamed.</p>
<p>Rick turned around to see an entirely new Icicle. “Now there’s a new Icicle in this town,” he noted. He saw that Cameron was looking at his new appearance, and took advantage of his foe’s distraction. He punched Icicle Jr. in the face, while Yolanda came swiftly behind him and attacked with her claws. </p>
<p>“Ow!” Rick and Yolanda said in unison, as their attacks met Cameron’s icy body. Usually their attacks didn’t hurt them, but with Cameron, it was different. </p>
<p>“I guess your plan didn’t work,” Cameron said haughtily. </p>
<p>Rick and Yolanda backed up quickly as Cameron raised his hand to them once again.</p>
<p>“NO!” Courtney, Beth, and Henry shouted. With Henry’s shout, Cameron flew against the wall with a sickening crack. </p>
<p>“Guys, we gotta go,” Beth urged. </p>
<p>Yolanda and Rick ran back to them and then all five of them ran towards an exit. Once they were at a safe distance, they stopped.</p>
<p>“That was close,” Yolanda put her hands on her knees.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” Courtney said, leaning against a wall. “You really showed up at the perfect time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” Henry agreed, glad that he found the JSA in the nick of time. </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------<br/>After the JSA rested and changed into their civilian clothes, they all talked with Henry to catch him up on recent events. The redhead was angry when he heard that Jordan tried to kill Beth, and was just glad that he was gone.</p>
<p>“I turned Cameron into a villain.” Courtney was heartbroken. It was her fault.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t your fault. People still have the power to make choices, and he chose to hurt us instead of listening to the full story,” Rick stated.</p>
<p>“He’s right, Court,” Beth agreed. “You can’t blame yourself for his actions.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys,” she said softly, accepting hugs from Beth, Yolanda, and Rick before they left.</p>
<p>Courtney took a deep breath. “Henry, there’s something else I need to tell you.”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Henry asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not your cousin. I found out that Starman wasn’t my father. Some other guy was. I met him, and he’s not the best guy ever. I’m sorry I got your hopes up. I know how much you wanted a family.”</p>
<p>Henry took a few moments to take everything in. He remembered how he felt when he thought Courtney was his cousin. He thought that he had one good, pure family member who didn’t want to hurt him. He remembered the protectiveness he felt as he used his powers to get Courtney on the other side of those bars. He wanted her to be his family, and honestly, he still did.</p>
<p>“Courtney, I don’t care if we’re not related. I still want a family, I want to be your family. I know that family isn’t always blood, and I know that Yolanda, Beth, and Rick became yours. I don’t have anyone anymore.”</p>
<p>Courtney was shocked. “Henry…” She grabbed his hand. “Of course I’ll be your family, and you’ll be mine. And you can still call me your cousin if you want. Or maybe your sister, that’s what Rick does,” she chuckled at that last part while bumping Henry’s shoulder with hers. </p>
<p>For the first time in a while, Henry smiled. He couldn’t believe that his father was willing to kill him, and that hurt. But he was lucky enough to find a new family, and he’ll be damned if he lost them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>